


Lithium

by Lady_GothiKa



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Hate and Love, Hateful Lavellan, If Solas can screw up- he will, Past Relationship(s), Solas destroys everything as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_GothiKa/pseuds/Lady_GothiKa
Summary: In the end there was nothing he could do to make things right, everything had already been said and done.But watching her die for his mistakes was something he would never stand for.- And so he chose exile over death, even if that meant being cast away to a new world where he had to face her again knowing he taken everything from her and she hated him more than anything.





	Lithium

**Lithium**

 

 

 

Ellana's skin burned.

 

In her dreams it is how she imagines the sun feels, like the bitter wrath of fire or a sour kiss given by the All Father Elgar'nan.

 

Yet the world feels dark, more bleak and gloomy than ever, even with the sky being torn down, and the bright horizon that now glittered with a washed out green tinge that stained the very heavens. 

 

Even tear drops could not sooth the dryness from her eyes, nor the light that was slowly fading from her vision, death approached now, she could feel it lingering in the distance, so close now his tight grasp was upon Ellana's broken, burned and disfigured body.

 

Death himself stood before her, watching and waiting with a grin from ear to ear. _"She close, I can taste it,"_ Falon'Din spoke quickly in elven with a sharp tongue. Dressed in black from head to toe he stood opposite his twin brother Dirthamen, they both watched on with curious eyes that had a certain uncomfortable hunger within them. _"So she is sweet brother, though what a waste it is truly, imagine how many secrets it holds in that tiny fragile mind it has."_ He replied just as sharp with a jest in is his voice that rang high with mockery.

 

Ellana tossed her head in a curved kink, her fingers grasped and curled around the warm body that held her tight in an embrace. His smell and warmth embraced her in a way that reminded her of what home felt like yet she wanted none of it, not his arms nor his embrace, this was all his fault...he had not only broken her but her world and now there was no way to escape the clutches of the Dreaded Wolf.

 

 _"Never will I understand why you wasted your time on such a weak waste of meat Fen'Harel."_ June spoke high in a pompous tone, his feet strode with rhythmic strides, his legs were long and perfect like he was, June was always ready for battle, with his tongue or a blade.

 

Ellana's eyes caught the flicker of white fabric and sliver floral that sparkled like the night sky. As June approached the grasp around her tightened in a protective hold as he clenched her to his chest and her bare feet dragged in the dirt beneath them.

 

 _"Stay back."_ Solas demanded, his voice echoed over the worlds vast emptiness.

 

June scoffed where he stood, not moving an inch. _"Just wait dear wolf till Elgar'nan hears of this, I will be the one to tell him of your year spent gallivanting around like some brave hero with half breed filth and dwarfs, you truly know how to pick your company, not to mention your ill choice of taking this mindless beast into bed with you. We all knew you were a wolf at heart but we didn't expect you to stoop that low Fen'Harel."_

 

Teeth clenched tight in her jaw with is cruel words that reminded her of Solas and his poor choice speech, he was no different, just now he was on the receiving end.

 

 _"Think what you will, I do not care for your insolence, leave me be."_ Solas' words were sombre in grief as he clenched his vhenan in his arms, he never imagined how such a strong woman once could feel so delicate and helpless in his arms. His knees where giving in as he kneeled with his Ellana tight in his grip, he knees shook and softly became one with the dirt resting within the softness of the ground.

 

Light blue lips trembled with the gentle thump, _"Ellana my heart?"_ his soft words shook her to her very core and woke her from her short peaceful slumber as a breathy moan coughed in her throat with a rasp of air. _"Shhh... Everything is going to be okay."_ his fingers bare from gloves brushed her thick coarse hair back off her face.

 

Her skin was porcelain white and cold as ice, yet she remained as beautiful as ever like in a painting of a true elven goddess, perfect and pure, though she was yet also flawed with her generosity and love, it was what was killing her from the beginning, however her undying hatred in the end he thought would be easier to face...but in these last moments he wished they could be as they once were not what they are.

 

 _"You speak to this one as it is worth our words and  you seek courtship with this broken beast?"_ Andruil hissed through her teeth with spite and envy on the tip of her snake like tongue. _"Now I know why you once refused me wolf, you do not seek another one of your pack, no you prefer the company of ill born sheep, but now it just seems fitting for you, there you sit in the filth of this world with your dying little lamp waiting for slaughter. You should just kill it now and put it out of its suffering, I can not bare its weepers any longer."_

 

 _"I agree with my sister, you should simply kill it now and perhaps our mother will-"_ Dirthamen paused pursing his lips tight with a frown that quickly turned sour with a smirk. _"No, not even than would she forgive you, and you can bet our father will cut you down for casting us away for centuries. While you slumbered in this world you created we suffered for what seemed entirety locked in the void with nothing but ourselves to keep company, oh father with give you a joyful punishment, I do so love his wrath on the deserving."_  

 

Solas ignored his boasting and child like behaviour, he began to miss the company of the ones he used to call friends though they were all gone now and nearly was his sweet Ellana. 

 

 _"Be strong,"_ He whispered to her in the common tongue so only she could understand his words. His fingers shook tired and stricken with grief, his body was not what it was nor anywhere close, when Mythal had parted his body for a new vessel she had taken every ounce of his strength, he was no longer Fen'Harel nor a wolf, just a shell of a broken man that no longer could even cast the simplest incantations.

 

 

**\--**

 

 

A shade of darkness approached from the distance as the other Evanuris awaited eagerly to join their loving mother. A thick cloud of black smoke engulfed the room, twisting and turning, Solas could smell what smelt like dragons fire, embers and pine needles. The black mass of smoke compacted together growing darker and larger by the second.

 

Solas swallowed thickly in his throat as he watched the dark mass turn into the shape of a young woman, black of hair, ember eyes and ivory skin, it was the slender body of one lady Morrigan, though she was no longer in control of her own body. Mythal needed a willing host to control, one with a quick mind and a even sharper tongue but most importantly one of her own flesh and blood. Solas could not hold her essence for long nor satisfy her needs, so when she left she seek her old hosts blood. Morrigan was the perfect vessel, as young, beautiful and powerful as she was, Mythal found her the perfect fit within her own personal comfit, for when she was conceived Mythal took control of Flemeth's body, poisoning her with her venomous whispers and forcing her to birth daughter after daughter till the time was right.

 

Mythal paced forward in her new meat she wore proud as ever, thick raven curls greeted her slender waist and a dress as crimson as blood that sparkled in the light of the moon that befitted a queen. _"Well, well what do we have here?"_ Her voice cackled with delight as Solas consumed her vision. _"I knew you would turn up somewhere sooner or later, but it rather seems fitting that it is here amongst other places."_

 

 _"What is special about here mother?"_ Dirthamen asked hungry for more knowledge to hoard away.

 

Mythal smiled towards her long lost son who stood there as proud and perfect as always, _"My children, we stand here were once the walls of Tarasyl'an Te'las stood. The walls may have crumbled into dust and the people it once held are now are bone and ash yet this is a very significant place, it was your downfall after my death this was the very place our Fen'Harel cast the veil between our world and the new."_

 

Delicate, feminine fingers clenched a scoop of dirt within her grasp as her knees bent down with grace _. "This dirt and the bones of it's previous inhabitants will pave for a new foundation however."_ Her fingers loosened and the dirt sprinkled lightly from her grasp as it flowed through the air the lightness of the breeze. _"Pity your little pet is going to have to join the world of dead soon, at least she'll have plenty of company."_ Mythal chuckled towards Solas, indenting to cut him deep as his former lover laid dying in his arms.

 

 _"Save her, I beg of you."_ Solas pleaded doubtful towards Mythal, he knew her answer already yet he asked anyhow, she deserved that much for what he had put her through. The suffering she had endured over the last years of her life was immense and far from what he wanted. Never did she give up trying to find him, she track him down with the last strength of her legs, by the time she found him Ellana she had collapsed in his arms struggling against him, swearing and cursing him to the void for what he had taken from her.

 

Mythal tsked her tongue disappointed by his desperation and weakness towards this young girl he clenched so tightly too. _"My dear friend, surely you understand she would rather greet death with a warm embrace rather than live another moment by your side,"_ she tossed her head with a flicker of her head. _"It is indeed true,"_ Dirthamen noted reaching down swiftly placing two fingers to Ellana's forehead pulling secrets from the deep pits of her mind.  Dirthamen closed his eyes searching though Ellana's memories finding the answers to what he wanted, _"mhm interesting..."_ His fingers broke away from her cool skin as he turned to face his brother with a curled lip, _"She holds more resentment towards you than I thought, poor thing."_ He cackled wiping his fingers on his robe.

 

 _"Enough,"_ Mythal snapped her hands as silence filled the air once more to a whole.

 

Ellana's mind strained weakened already by the venom like poison pumping through her veins. She could not move for she was far to weak now, the mark was spreading to her other limbs as it eat away her at mana, and pulsed through her nerves making them flame up like they were set a light. _"Lasa em dina, let.... me die."_ She coughed with breathy pauses, it was now her time to be granted a spot in the afterlife with the ones she had lost, they now await their friend to join them and she would be fashionably late just as always.

 

 _"No, I do not permit you to die."_ Solas clenched her remaining hand as he felt her struggle to withdraw his clench. His words stung her worst than the pain of the pulsing anchor, Fen'Harel would take everything from her even her own peaceful death. _"Feel that?"_ Mythal gestured with her index finger to the point of her chin, _"Is that spite in the air?- I know that well, she despises you dear friend, it is time to cut your loses with this one."_

 

A dry mumble came from Ellana's throat to agree with her lady Mythal, wise she was.

 

 _"No, I do not care for her hatred, nor any of yours... I will not see her perish."_  Solas paused darting his fingers across the shallow crevice of her cheek _, "You can save her, you are strong enough, please- do you wish me to beg?"_

 

Andruil laughed high and loud with cackle that matched a swam of crows, _"I wish to see the dog beg sweet mother, it would be a memory I would truly cherish!"_

 

Mythal glared towards her foolish daughter with the effect of silencing her without a word being spoken, _"I will not hear another word out of any your mouths unless you have something of significance to contribute too."_

 

 _"Thank you."_ Solas muttered dry even know she did it not for his sake.

 

Ellana curled her upper lip and fluttered her hazy eyes towards her ever beautiful All Mother, _"Please...return me to my people."_  The plead came easy to her dry cracked lips, Mythal would surely grant something that would be so easy to her, and if not than one of the others would take pleasure it removing something from Solas. _"I am sorry dear child, I see your suffering greatly from pain and your poor taste of company, but my other children do so enjoy watching Solas suffer and I do believe after what he put them through they should be granted a little more time."_ Mythal snapped like a viper.

 

Her tongue sat still within her jaw, if she must wait for death so be it, it was close enough anyhow yet she despised the thought of dying in his arms the most, dying alone would be easier than dying in the arms of a man that single handedly murdered everyone she loved.

 

 _"I was good to you, I helped you and this how you repay that loyalty? - I ask of one thing from you, do to me what you will, but spare her from this and your plans."_ Solas had be resolved to begging like a mutt, his last shred of dignity now lost like so much else.

 

Mythal paced with a smirk that glittered on her face as much as her dress did in the light of the full moon, she mumbled under her breath with delight as June interrupted with a spark of anger that was as quickly silenced with a pulse of magic beaming from her closed fist that muted the god of craft like he was nothing but a plaything for her amusement.  _"I had considered locking you in the very prison you had trapped my children, but perhaps you have swayed me with your words dear friend, maybe it is exile that would seem more fitting."_

 

 _"If it means Ellana's life restored, so be it."_  Solas replied.

 

 _"Uh, uh.."_ Mythal tsked her tongue and sway of her finger, _"Nothing is ever simple wolf, do not presume this as a gift, it is far more as punishment, it is a prison of it's own making. Your lover will live in this new world of my choice by your side hating you for you for choice till the ends of her days."_

 

_"If it means she'll live, I can live with her hatred, I deserve nothing more from her."_

 

Her muscles tensed within her body and her veins turned thick and black with poison, Ellana did not want to be exiled with this man to the ends of her days, to be stripped from her peaceful death, to be torn from her heaven and the comfort of her lost friends and family. _'No, please...no,'_ She thought in her mind over and over yet no words left her lips.

 

 _"It is your magic that kills her even now, though you no longer posses it...it still lingers on within her body. Too save her she must be taken from this world and the next, to a world not so different in a appearance, but a realm that holds no dreams nor magic, a place the sun will shine and rain will pour. The heavens will scream with a thundering roar and her wrath upon you will wake no sleeping dragons, I banish thy to a world vast and sour, for it will never satisfy nor grant you pleasure or happiness, you'll be striped bare of your title and name and cast down amongst the lambs you sought for slaughter."_  Mythal's chant echoed over the empty land of dust and dirt, her beloved children bowed their heads justified with her choice with little say in the matter.

 

**"BE GONE."**

 

A swirl of magic and a haze of smoke covered Ellana and Solas, blocking their site completely, for now their world was as dark as Ellana had dreamed, lost in this endless smog of magic. Solas clenched her tight in his grasp covering her fragile body in a protective shield, as the magic haze brushed his skin sending shivers down his spine, the world snapped back as his head spun with the land around him. A loud crackle of lightning hit the ground roaring through the sky like a dragon, piece by piece the hazed fog drifted from around his site and he could finally see his own two hands in front of himself.

 

 _"Ellana,"_ He shook her to come too. Dry leaves and sand crunched under his knees in the dawn of night as Ellana still laid lifeless in in his arms. _"Vhenan wake up!"_ He nudged her again as he moved her head with pull of her soft chin. _"Please wake up,"_ emotion twisted his stomach, she couldn't die not now nor here, he wouldn't allow it.

 

 

\--

 

 

Her eyes did not see but only darkness, as her breath was slowed to almost full stop. Ellana could feel the strain on her weak lungs, trying to hold out for air as he reality had been pulled back from the world of dust and bones now the sound of crashing waves filled her ears. A loud rasp of fresh air she took as Solas pounded at her chest forcing her to take it in, a moan came from her throat then a shot of energy surged through her body unlike she had felt in many moons.  

 

 _"Ellana!"_ Solas grunted as her hand full of strength pushed him back from her with a hit to his chest. She sat up with her hair full of sand and her lungs full of fresh air with strength she was now unfamiliar with. No pain lingered in her body, she felt nothing, nothing but emptiness and a strange sensation that tingled her skin. Ellana felt clammy and hot, her palm sweated and yet when she touched her forehead to swipe her hair back from her face her skin felt as cold as a corpse.

 

 _"Am I dead or is this some twisted joke from The Fade?!"_ She demanded to know from Solas who sat there bleak in the sand  and dirt more than ever. He looked shattered like a man who had lost everything he held dear but he deserved every shred of his guilt _. "It is no trick, not that I can tell."_ Solas' words were as empty as he felt, not even the spark of life from Ellana in this moment could make him feel any better.

 

_"Then where are we, what did you do this time?!"_

 

_"I do not know, it was Mythal's will."_

 

For once he could not answer her questions, he had no idea nor any knowledge from places beyond his realm of Thedas, he felt odd and weak to this world, no knowledge, no power, no magic... This was a prison befitting his crimes.

 

 _"Well you could of at least asked her to make me whole."_ Ellana hissed through her teeth as she stood with the strength of her legs and the emptiness of her arms. _"How am I going to strangle you with one fucking hand Solas?!"_ Ellana yelled with fury in her throat.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 


End file.
